Telephony communications is starting to migrate from traditional circuit-switched networks to packet networks, such as a Voice Over Packet (VOP) network. Setting up a call connection over a packet network, however, may be slower than conventional circuit-switched networks. Therefore, there may be a need for techniques to decrease call connection set up time for packet networks, such as VOP networks.